The Queen's White Knight
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma must save Regina's kingdom from a horrible dragon. Will she come back alive? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not any once upon a time characters

The Queen's White Knight

Long ago in a world of brave knights and ferocious dragons there was a land of fairy tales. In this land was a Queen who was once evil until a beautiful white knight melted her icy heart. They lived happily in their own kingdom with their son Prince Henry. But sadly their happiness was soon taken by a horrible dragon. It was the biggest dragon to ever live in any magical world. It's wings blocked out the sun and it's breath burned down villages in one breath. No magic of any kind could kill this beast only a brave knight could vanquish this monster. This is how the story begins.

Queen Regina stood on her thrown as a court jester amused her with his silly jokes. Sitting in a littler throne was Prince Henry who was laughing merrily at the jester's dance. By the queen's side was the White Knight Emma Swan. Her golden blonde hair was brighter than the sun and her eyes were a deep blue that put the sea to shame. They were enjoying their time when suddenly Rumpelstilskin, the advisor of magic and of Queen Regina stood before them. "My Queen I bring terrible news the dreaded dragon is on it's way here!" he cried.

"Do not worry I will use my magic and turn it into a small snail", Regina said with confidence.

"I am afraid not my Queen the dragon is immune to magic only a champion can slay the monster", he replied sadly. Then his eyes locked on Emma and said ", You are the White Knight only you can kill the monster", he told Emma.

"Out of the question I will not endanger Emma's life", Regina said sharply.

"I will do it", Emma said.

Regina locked eyes with Emma and with a scared expression said", Emma no".

"Regina I have to I'm the only one who can", Emma said softly.

"Excellent tomorrow I will show you the location of the dragon", Rumpelstilskin said happily. Later that night Regina and Emma were having a serious talk about Emma's quest.

"Emma I forbid you from doing this quest you hear me I forbid it!" Regina shouted as Emma was sharpening her sword.

"Regina we been through this before only I can kill this beast and I would do anything to protect you and Henry", Emma said as she put her sword back in the sheath.

"I don't care you are not going and that is final!" Regina yelled.

"So you rather risk all the lives of our people just to so I can live?" Emma asked her.

"We can find another champion as long as it's not you", Regina said firmly.

"Why because you love me?" Emma asked.

"Yes okay yes", Regina said as tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. "If I ever lost you or Henry I don't know what I would do", Regina said softly.

"Regina I promise I will come back ", Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I am not taking that chance", Regina said as she snapped her fingers and a puff of smoke went around Emma. When the smoke cleared she was tied up lying on their bed.

"Regina untie me now!" Emma barked as she struggled against her bonds.

"Sorry sweetie this is the only way I can keep you safe and sound", Regina said as she kissed Emma's lips.

"Regina you are being very immature I am so glad Henry isn't here to see one of his mothers's acting like a child", Emma stated.

"Oh I'm acting like a child at least I'm not diving head first into a perilous quest that might get myself killed", Regina snapped.

"I am a knight Regina this is what I do this is what I was born to do", Emma snapped back.

"I know sweetheart but I can't lose you I just can't", Regina said as a tear fell from her face. "I am going to see if I can find another champion don't try to escape", Regina told her as she kissed her lips. Then in a puff of smoke Regina disappeared and Emma was left all alone.

"Okay I won't _try_ to escape I _will_ escape as she used her knife she hid in her sleeve to cut the ropes. She climbed out the window and whistled for her horse a white mare called Moonlight. Emma quickly saddled up and rode to Rumpelstilskin's castle. She knocked on the door and a beautiful blonde woman opened the door.

"Hello Belle is your husband here?" Emma asked.

"Yes he was expecting you please come in", Belle said as she led Emma into the library. Rumpelstilskin was reading some maps when he looked up to see Emma.

"Ah Ms. Swan welcome to my humble home", he said with a bow.

"We have to act fast before the Queen realizes I'm gone so please tell me where this dragon is", Emma said firmly.

"You will find the dragon in the gorges just a few miles away from your kingdom", he told her. Then he snapped his fingers and Emma was dressed in her knight clothes. "Now you are ready to face the dragon be careful Ms. Swan", he told her.

"Thank you", Emma said as she went outside and saddled Moonlight then rode on to the gorges. The next morning Regina popped back in to their room to tell Emma that they had found a champion to take Emma's place. But to her dismay Emma was gone and her horse was gone too.

"Emma where are you!" Regina shouted as tears fell from her face. How dare she sneak off like this and get herself killed. Always have to play the hero even if it meant dying. If she comes back Regina was going to kill her or just lock her up in some tower for the rest of her life. She stared at the window and whispered", Emma you better come back please just come back" as more tears fell from her face. Emma got off Moonlight and went into the gorges alone as the hot sun beat down on her. She was all dressed up in white armor as she steadied her breathing. All of her senses were alert as she searched for the dragon and climbed a huge rock to get a better view. Suddenly the rock shook as the rock grew claws and to her horror two gigantic wings spread out blocking the sun from sight. It was the dragon and Emma was on it's foot. The dragon shook Emma off as she hit a boulder. Groaning in pain Emma rolled out of the way just in time as a gust of fire sprang at her. She ran at full speed as the dragon chased her farther into the gorges. Then Emma began to climb up as the mighty beast snapped at her with it's sharp jaws. She pulled herself up on to a ledge and threw her sword straight through the dragon's heart. The beast's screams shook the entire earth as it fell to the ground and closed it's eyes forever. Emma climbed down from the kedge and chopped off the beast's head. Using the robes that Rumpelstilskin gave her she tied the head to the saddle and dragged it all the way back home. Queen Regina was pacing in her castle wondering if Emma was okay. Out in the town square came a commotion a white mare and a person dressed in white armor carrying the dragon's head rode into town. Regina stood in awe as she and Henry went out to greet the knight. Emma got down from her horse and presented the dragon's head to the queen. She bowed down to Regina and said", My Queen I have vanquished this horrible monster for you and the kingdom". Then she rose to meet Regina's eyes and saw Regina was crying. Suddenly Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her hard on the lips. The townspeople all carried the dragon's head to the trophy room as Prince Henry hugged Emma and was led back to the playroom by the court jester.

"I swear Emma Swan if you ever do anything like this again I will kill you myself you understand me!" Regina cried as she held Emma in a tight embrace. Tears streaked down her face as Emma kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry I scared you Regina but I am a knight and I save people", Emma told her.

"I know I just wish that I could save you", Regina said softly.

"You have by giving me a family and a home to protect together we will protect our kingdom", Emma told her. "I love you my Queen", Emma said softly.

"I love you my White Knight", Regina said as she kissed Emma. After the dragon was slain the kingdom was peaceful once again. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review


End file.
